SOCC 0: oh boy this sounds original
(RNW original logo appears) (We see a rift in space. As it zooms in on the rift, the camera is taken to an alternate dimension.) (a sign is shown, displaying the words WELCOME TO VOID) (we then see an office building near the sign. Inside, Entity Z is sorting paperwork) Entity Z: Boring, boring paperwork... (...) Entity Z: Wait, why am I doing paperwork? I'm a god! (Entity Z throws all the paperwork on the ground) (...) Entity Z: Although, it's not like I have anything better to do... (Entity Z picks the paperwork back up) Entity Z: Let's see here... (Entity Z picks up a folder named MULTIVERSE CITIZENS, which suddenly starts glowing) Entity Z: What? (The folder flips through multiple citizen infos, which are all glowing) Entity Z: These infos seem to have some strange power... Is this some sort of sign? Could one of these citizens become my sidekick? Am I overthinking this? Did I leave the oven on? (Smoke fills the room) (we then see Entity Z taking their burnt roast out of the oven.) Entity Z: To determine who could be my new sidekick, I could hold some sort of tornament... (Entity Z sits down at their table) Entity Z: Or would that be too convenient to the plot? (...) Entity Z: Screw it. (there is a montage of a mailman delivering letters. The mailman goes by the ocean; a large tentacle reaches out and grabs the letter. The mailman jumps into a fire pit, travelling to the underworld. The mailman climbs up a mountain, enters an abandoned power plant and is attacked by a talking tree. The mailman builds a rocket and flies to space. Eventually, the mailman travels to a labratory in the desert.) Larry: Finally done for the day... (a sliding door opens. Purp observes Larry walk in) Purp: Hi! Larry: I just got back from my mailman job. Had to deliver a lot of stuff this time... (Larry takes off his mailbag; two letters fall out.) Purp: You... you missed some. Larry: Really? Let me check... (...) Larry: They're for us... Two invitations. Purp: Only two? What about Blu? Larry: Looks like he's not been invited... Purp: Oh well. At least someone will be there to manage the lab. (Purp blows a whistle. Multiple Purpoids gather round.) Purp: While I'm gone, one of you will have to be substitute Head of Robotics. Let's see... You. You look alright. Purpoid: Gggffffg? Purp: Bye! (Meanwhile, in the underworld. Brainz, Bonez, MR Z BRAINZ and Mog are playing Smash Bros.) Mog: This is unfair, seeing as I have no hands. I'm going to go grab a snack. (Mog goes to find some Pokebeans, but notices some letters by the door.) Mog: What are these..? (Mog opens the letter) Mog: "Congratulations, you have been chosen to participate in SOCC." Mog: Sock? Mog: "It is advised to bring luggage, as your stay might be a while. All participants must make their way to VOID..." Mog: I should tell the others about this. (Meanwhile, in VOID) Entity Z: The contestants should be here by now... (A warp star crashes into Entity Z's office building. Anthony falls off, landing near Entity Z) Anthony: Heyyyy! Entity Z: Hi there! Welcome to SOCC, the Super Original Character Competition! Anthony: Are you calling me unoriginal? Entity Z: No! Not at all- (Time freezes) SODA: HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN AN AWKWARD SITUATION LIKE THIS BEFORE? Entity Z: Excuse me? SODA: THERE'S ONLY ONE THING THAT CAN LIGHTEN THE MOOD- FLOW SODA! (SODA takes a bottle of Flow Soda from a secret compartment) SODA: EACH SIP BURSTING WITH FLAVOUR AND RHYTHM! (SODA hands the bottle to Entity Z, who takes a sip) SODA: DISCLAMER: SIDE EFECTS OF DRINKING FLOW SODA MAY CAUSE NAUSEA, DIZZINESS, HEART FAILURE, BRAIN FAILURE, EVAPORATION, DEATH... Entity Z: Mr SODA, I don't feel so good... (Suddenly, a large shadow appears) Entity Z: Ehh? What's this? (The large shadow in the sky is revealed to be the Crystal Nova, with Golden Eye riding on it) Golden Eye: This is the place? Entity Z: That Crystal Nova is a lot bigger than I thought... But whatever. Welcome to SOCC! (A portal appears, and Purp and Larry walk out with Portal Charm) Purp: We're here! Larry: All thanks to our friend Portal Charm. Portal Charm: I'm not your friend and I'm being held hostage. (Suddenly, a Purpoid jumps out of the portal) Purp: Wha? Aren't you supposed to be the substitute Head Of Robotics while I'm gone? Purpoid: Gurrsh... Purp: Yeah, I know the competition sounds fun, but you'll have to ask Entity Z if- Entity Z: Yeah, they can join. I've only invited 17 contestants and we need one more to make the teams equal. (Suddenly, Poffer Lord and multiple Poffers jump out of the portal) Purp: WHA??? Poffer Lord: Thanks for opening that dimensional rift, we were kinda stuck in a time warp. Is this VOID? Entity Z: Indeed. Welcome to SOCC, you three. (tam th ghos koppa materialises behind Entity Z) tam th ghos koppa: hewwo! Entity Z: Hi, Tam. Welcome to SOCC. (A huge airship flies over VOID, and Dark Stickman jumps out) Dark Stickman: I am here. Entity Z: Welcome! (How many people did I invite to this thing???) (Cyber walks out of a portal) Cyber: Is this SOCC? Entity Z: Yes, it is... (Jeff Frankenturret jumps out of a spaceship) Jeff: Hello! Is this VOID? Entity Z: Yes... (Finally, the Brainz Brothers appear out of another portal) Brainz: We're here! Mog: This better have nothing to do with socks... Entity Z: Welcome! (all the contestants start chatting among themselves) Entity Z: I think that's everybody- (Suddenly, Wet Balloon appears) Wet Balloon: It's wet outside! Entity Z: How did you get here- Oh yeah... You're Wet Balloon. Wet Balloon: Let's do this! Entity Z: Well, that's finally everyone- (screaming is heard) Entity Z: I think I'm standing on someone... (Entity Z steps aside, revealing a squashed Bready) Entity Z: Sorry about that... Bready: That happens a lot... Anyway, is this the competition I was told about? Entity Z: Yep, this is SOCC. You two can go join the other contestants. (Bready and Wet Balloon join the crowd) Entity Z: That must be everybody...... (...) Entity Z: Okay, good.